sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Wiethoff
| birth_place = Seymour, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | alma_mater = Indiana University | years_active = 2006–2013; 2014–2018 | known_for = Portraying John Marston in Red Dead Redemption series | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Robert Allen Wiethoff (born September 15, 1976) is an American actor and voice actor. Wiethoff is best known for providing the voice and motion capture for John Marston in the 2010 video game Red Dead Redemption, its expansion Undead Nightmare, and the 2018 prequel Red Dead Redemption 2. Early life Wiethoff was born on September 15, 1976 in Seymour, Indiana. His father was a doctor. Wiethoff attended Indiana University and completed a degree in general studies. Career While attending Indiana University, Wiethoff began dating a girl, who later moved to Los Angeles, where he then decided to travel to for a week. In Los Angeles, he was convinced by many people that he met that they knew people who could get him acting roles in films, which ultimately convinced him to move and live there. However, all of the promises that he was given about the film roles were never true, and Wiethoff was left working as a bartender. He never received many jobs in acting, other than a few small roles in small films and television advertisements. In December 2008, Wiethoff was travelling home when he received a call from his agent, telling him that he had an audition for an "untitled video game project". He completed the audition feeling discouraged that he was not going to be given the role. However, a few days later, he received news that he had won the role, and shooting began in January 2009. The project was ultimately titled Red Dead Redemption, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. For the game, Wiethoff provided the voice and motion capture for the main playable protagonist John Marston, a former outlaw. Most of the game's story takes place in 1911, during the twilight of the American frontier. Wiethoff's role in Red Dead Redemption received widespread critical acclaim. In 2013, he placed fourth in Game Informer s top 10 best video game voice actors, with a comment that he "nailed it." He was also placed second in Complex s top 25 greatest voice acting performances in video games, stating that he "ended his performance with undeniable bravado." Wiethoff was also nominated for, and won, several awards for his performance in the game. Despite enjoying his experience working on Red Dead Redemption, Wiethoff has not since pursued acting, only securing a few roles. He says that he is more focused on raising his children and supporting his family. In August 2013, it was announced that Wiethoff would be the voice of Lazarus in the interactive radio drama Codename Cygnus, developed by Reactive Studios. The episode featuring Wiethoff was released in September 2013. Wiethoff left Los Angeles and "walked away" from the industry in 2013. Despite that, he reprised his role as a younger John Marston for the 2018 video game Red Dead Redemption 2, a prequel to the original. His voice and motion capture work were done between 2014 and 2018. Personal life Wiethoff met his wife Tayler in Los Angeles during development of Red Dead Redemption. Once the game was released, the couple decided to move back to Seymour, Indiana, where Wiethoff grew up, and raised their two children: twin boys, Greyson and Clifton, who were born at approximately 28 weeks, which led to them requiring extensive medical attention following their birth. Outside of acting, Wiethoff does construction work. Filmography Video games ;Other Film Awards and nominations ! |- !scope="row" rowspan="2|2010 | rowspan="3"| Red Dead Redemption | Spike Video Game Award for Best Performance by a Human Male | | |- | National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers Award for Outstanding Performance in a Drama, Lead | | |- !scope="row"|2011 | Design Innovate Communicate Entertain Award for Outstanding Character Performance | | |} References * * * * }} External links * Category:1976 births Category:Male actors from Indiana Category:Indiana University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Seymour, Indiana Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors